


You're mine

by Sun_crossbaebae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom|Im Jaebum, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae
Summary: 这场性事发生的莫名其妙又势在必得。





	You're mine

这场性事发生的莫名其妙又势在必得。  
王嘉尔像头小牛犊般鲁莽的抱住他，又把他压到墙上，手娴熟的摸进衬衫下摆，去揉捏那段强韧白皙的腰。林在范闷哼一声，他的腰背又开始隐隐作痛了，可他也不叫王嘉尔停下，单是软下腰，敞开肩膀去回拥他，减缓疼痛之余，也方便了男人的动作。  
性格毛糙的香港人惊喜于自家队长的乖顺，忍不住往他的喉结上啜一口，然后抓住那两瓣紧致的臀肉，一用力就把他托了起来，牢牢囚禁在自己的胯部和墙壁形成的逼仄空间中——他总是喜欢这种姿势来炫耀自己的力量。  
失重感让林在范下意识伸手抱住王嘉尔的脖子，动作生涩又紧张，就像一只受到惊吓的大猫幼崽。王嘉尔可爱死他难得失措的模样，头一仰，便难耐的去咬他唇瓣，舌头也探进敏感的口腔四处扫荡，继而揪住另一条小舌亲密纠缠。  
林在范刚结束舞蹈练习，实在是有点疲，男人吻得又极具压迫感，让还没调动起情愫的一方眉头狠狠皱起来。王嘉尔揉弄着那两瓣肉感极佳的臀肉，欲火燃烧正吻的情动，不料林在范突然凶猛的反咬一口逼着他松口。  
王嘉尔恼火的退出来，决定给这只野猫一点教训。  
他一把抱起这不乖的大猫往卧室走去，快速移动的眩晕感让林在范浑身僵硬，只得紧紧搂住港仔的脖子。被毫不客气的扔到床上，他短促的尖叫一声，双眼愤怒地睁开，恶狠狠的瞪向罪魁祸首：“呀，王Jackson，你疯了么！”  
“哥你才知道吗？我就喜欢和你玩刺激的。”香港人讥诮的说，一只手扯开衬衫，又粗鲁的脱掉黑色背心，炫耀似的露出健硕的蜜色肌肉。“别告诉我你不喜欢。”他边说边爬上床，语气像个揪着喜欢的女孩小辫子的坏男孩，只不过是胯下带枪的那种。  
林在范黑着脸瞪他，他没事人似的，厚着脸皮去扒他裤子，动作过于急糙，拉链怎么也拉不下去。香港人忍不住埋怨起来：“在范哥，你怎么都不动啊，今天硬不起来吗？”  
即使听到了这种质疑他男性能力的话，林在范也没心情怼回去，只是闭上眼叹息——看来今天是非做不可了。  
“你能不能闭嘴只干啊。”他无奈的说，拍掉了王嘉尔的手，自己拉开拉链，王嘉尔马上拍拍他的屁股，示意他抬臀，好让他帮忙脱掉牛仔裤。  
“不要啦，那样太没情趣了~我可是很温柔的床伴。”

温柔？床伴？  
林在范抿嘴不语，决定明天早上等他冷静下来再把这货干掉，抛尸。  
裤子脱掉了，王嘉尔还不肯甘休。他爬到林在范面前，拉住他的手就往自己裤裆按去，眼神赤裸裸的盯着他说：“在范哥，你也帮我脱嘛。”言下之意：礼尚往来，顺便给我做点舒服的事吧！  
林在范的手掌触到那一大团鼓起后微微一僵，面前的王公主眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛纯洁无比的贞女。他艰难的吞咽一下，薄脸皮只能堪堪撑住。  
“……好，那你忍着点。”  
王嘉尔的脑袋捣蒜似的，就差在脑门上写着哥哥fighting哥哥加油了。林在范犹疑地调整姿势，跪爬在王嘉尔双腿间，双手小心翼翼的去拉牛仔裤的拉链，因为那鼓起物什的缘故这过程变得有点艰难。他基本是第一次做这档事，可就是冷着脸装作专心致志，他不想叫这混小子看扁了。  
王嘉尔皱起眉头，被队长磨蹭的动作勒得有点难受，可一看到平时chic & sexy的林里兜在自己裤裆间一脸紧张兮兮，心里又涨潮似的膨胀起来，咸咸的，热热的。

“阿西——你别再变大了！”  
又被里兜骂了，哼= =

好不容易解开了牛仔裤的拉链，林在范还险些被那蹦出来的邪恶东西打脸。一想到这尺寸惊人的东西居然在自己屁股里插了那么多回，林在范突然有点恍惚和不可思议。王嘉尔哼哼唧唧的，一只手抓住他的后脑勺就想把他的脸往下面按，“哥，你快点嘛，我难受。”  
林在范脑门爆出一根青筋，这王公主总有一百种方法叫他伺候自己。他忍着火，掏出那根东西撸了几把，海绵体很给面子的又大了一圈。王嘉尔又开始催促他，林在范狠狠心决定跨出人生第一步，低头把那根生殖器的龟头含进嘴里。尽管男性特有的膻味让他有点反胃，好在他的口腔天赋异禀，屏住呼吸一下就能含进大半。接着林在范小心的含住牙齿，只用舌头去舔弄那柱状体上纵横的筋脉和沟壑。  
王嘉尔总算爽了，他们之前从没玩过口交，但今后大概会列入每场性事的必做清单了。他喘着气想，按在林在范后脑的手猛地用力，给自己来了个深喉。这一下让毫无准备的林在范直接飚出了眼泪，喉管急剧收缩想要呕吐，却被粗硬的性器死死的堵住，湿热紧致的口腔和喉管壁给了王嘉尔无与伦比的体验。  
林在范的眼泪像水龙头坏了阀门的，不停的往下掉。他眯缝着眼，只想让这不懂收敛的蠢蛋早点拔出去，便又去揉捏那两个沉甸甸的睾丸，希望能给予他更多刺激。直到他下巴都酸成了腌萝卜，王嘉尔才勉强找回理智，把性器抽出去的那一瞬间射了出来，直接浇灌了林在范一脸，量那么多，一部分湿哒哒的淌到林在范的胸前，顺着锁骨和胸间的沟壑淅淅沥沥的往下掉，把衬衫弄得一团乱。

“你他妈就不能早点弄出来么？”  
林在范略委屈的抱怨，揉着眼睛，鼻头也红了。无比嫌弃的揉着自己酸涩的下巴，吐出舌头作出难受欲呕的样子。刚舔过肉棒的红艳的舌头，和嘴角那摊乳白的液体形成了一副极致淫靡的画面。  
王嘉尔忍不住看呆了，他知道自家里兜队内队外都是sexy担当，可没想到他在这种情况下居然如此色气。  
完全犯规啊……

这样的林在范，应该只有自己能看到吧。  
王嘉尔突然想起了什么，喉结干涩的一动，他诡异的沉默下去，阴霾爬上他的眼。

五年前，他还只是一个韩语说不好的中国练习生，每天早晚起早摸黑，只为比其他人多占用一小会儿练习室。而林在范那时已经和朴珍荣准备出道了，有一间练习室是专门给他们的。  
某天晚上，当王嘉尔以为自己又是全公司最晚离开的练习生了，路过那间练习室时还是听到了一些不该有的声音。  
“呜……啊，啊，嗯……疼，求你……轻点……”  
是个男人都知道里面正上演着什么香艳场景。  
但王嘉尔却瞬间如坠冰窟。

他几乎第一时间认出了那个声音。那不是他一度当偶像向往的b-boy king么……意识到这点，王嘉尔顿时脑子就炸了。那声音不似他初见时的平静和冷淡，此刻反而饱含情欲和压抑不住的泣音，夹杂着无章法的肉体相撞的闷响，漏出的尾音时不时颤巍巍的上翘，像被踩住尾巴蹂躏的幼猫一样可怜。  
等他意识到自己透过门缝往里面窥视已久时，他已经硬到发痛了。

在里面的人果然有林在范。王嘉尔不自觉的屏住呼吸，心跳如鼓，眼睛却无法从那个人身上移开。

林在范正被人压在垫子上操。  
他抬起手遮着半张脸，可王嘉尔还是能看清他脸上又爽又疼的表情和被吻的红肿的嘴唇。他下身赤裸着，上身却还穿着背心。王嘉尔微微眯起眼，极力想克服散光的眼疾，就清楚的看到一只手把白色的背心撩高，露出精瘦的身材和大片白皙的皮肤，以及胸前惹人瞩目的两点挺立。  
王嘉尔又不自觉的舔唇，没想到练习生杠把子的身体居然这么惹人犯罪。  
这个角度，他看不清压着他的那个男人是谁，但可以肯定不是朴珍荣，那个背影，他好像在林在范平时混着的那群练习生中见过。那人跪在垫子上，抓着林在范的两条腿抬高，架到肩上，俯身几乎要把他整个腰折过去一样用力的进入他。  
王嘉尔眼红之余，忍不住感叹林在范优越的柔韧性，天生就该被人操的，他阴暗的想。

林在范的呻吟渐渐高起来，他起初还压着嗓子，后来好像完全被操开了，整个身体像被剥了壳的煮熟的龙虾，洁白的肉体染上一层诱人的粉。他的腿现在变成缠着男人腰的姿势，连脚趾都被操得蜷缩起来。  
“shouhu哥，慢，慢一点啊……啊啊……”  
平时怎么没发现林在范的声音这么色情，王嘉尔死死咬住下唇，实在忍受不了的把手伸进裤裆里迅速撸动起来，练习室里面肉体撞击的啪啪声和林在范破碎放荡的呻吟此起彼伏，比他看过的porn都来得色情和真情实感。  
最终在林在范一声拔高的尖叫中，他也低吼一声，把子孙后代都射进了内裤。

“谁在外面？”  
男人满含情欲的声音警惕地响起，王嘉尔整个人都僵硬了，他动都不敢动一下，生怕被林在范抓住自己在偷窥，真奇怪，明明该羞愧紧张的是他们才对啊。王嘉尔看着满手的精液，浑身紧绷到发冷。

过了一会儿，林在范稍显虚弱的声音才响起：“可能是风声吧，哥，这个点了不会有其他人的。”  
“也是，珍荣都走了，是我太敏感了……在蹦米，你还好吗？”  
“嗯，还好，哥你要不先拔出来……”  
“呀，在蹦啊我还没出来呢……你刚刚那下太紧了，我，有点……”  
“哎哎，哥，等下，别射进去——唔”  
他听到那人有点惊慌的声音戛然而止，突然握紧了拳头，表情因嫉妒而扭曲。  
然后又是男人歉意又有点得逞了的声音，“蹦米，今天回我家吧，我帮你弄干净。”  
“说了不想在这做的……”  
接下去，王嘉尔不用想也知道该是一番不河蟹的温存，两人推拉谈情的声音让他觉得异常刺耳，于是他很丢脸的捂住嘴巴溜走了。  
直到跑出公司很远，王嘉尔的大脑才逐渐冷静下来。裤裆一片泥泞，这回儿被冷风吹的冷飕飕的。  
那时才十九岁，独自一人从香港来到韩国当练习生，还从未有过什么低潮期的王嘉尔，此时突然就很想哭。  
他以为自己的初恋就此夭折了。

可时间和现实证明，他才是走到最后的赢家不是么？二十五岁的王嘉尔勾起嘴角。  
“在范哥。”  
“嗯？”林在范好不容易清理完脸上的液体，也不知道王嘉尔突然发的什么疯，扯住自己的衬衫狠狠一拉，纽扣崩了一床，肤色白皙的身体随之暴露。一些精液顺着肌肉的沟壑流到了小巧的腹肌上，被王嘉尔像擦拭一件珍宝一样用手抹去了。  
这个过程中，香港人一句话都没说，而且眼神过于诚恳和热切，林在范觉得自己的心跳在逐渐靠近爆表的边缘。  
“干什么啊，你想做就直接做好了……”  
他嘟嘟囔囔，心里觉得有点委屈。  
他们哪一次做爱不是王嘉尔想要才开始的，可他们以前做的时候从不拖沓，没有谈情说爱只是干，如此干净利落和频繁的次数，让他有种自己不过是这个浪荡成性的港仔众多炮友之一的错觉。

“在范哥……我可能忘记说了，我很早就想和你做了，一直都只有你来着。”王嘉尔小声说着，趁林在范一脸茫然时把他推倒在床上，然后俯身压上去。火热的嘴唇在锁骨落下，然后是锻炼得当的胸肌，不一会儿挪到挺立的乳头变成温柔的吸吮。此时的王嘉尔完全卸掉了攻击性，乖顺的像只小狗崽在舔舐母亲的乳。  
林在范敏感的颤抖起来，忍不住抬手抱住埋在胸前的这颗脑袋。他受不了王嘉尔这突如其来的温柔。  
几乎在林在范的上身都留下了自己的口水和印记，王嘉尔总算心满意足的抬起头，看到林在范一副沉浸在情欲中又藏不住茫然的可爱表情，下身狠狠一跳，又凑上前嘟着嘴要求接吻。  
对方还被刚才的告白打得回不过神，现下几乎是任君采撷，听话的不可思议。  
“哥，腿也盘上来。”王嘉尔坏心眼地叼住队长的耳垂，故意压低嗓音往里面吐气。林在范呼吸一乱，脑袋昏昏沉沉，双腿却乖乖缠上男人的腰，放任自己被主宰。  
他厌倦了总是处于上位去引导别人，更何况，对方比他更擅长控制自己。偶尔，感受一下被人珍视的感觉也不赖。

林在范闭上眼睛，在王嘉尔的手指沾着润滑液探进自己的后面时，努力张开双腿放松自己。他感觉得到对方火热的阴茎在自己臀部磨蹭，手指却还是小心的做着扩张。  
他鼻子莫名一酸，忍了很久了啊这个臭小子。  
“……可以了，”林在范捧住王嘉尔冒出汗的脸庞，直直的盯着他的眼睛，认真说：“Jackson，你可以进来了。”  
王嘉尔顿了一下，像是随口调侃了一句：“那是只有我可以进去吼？”  
林在范愣住，有点明白了这场过于急糙的性事的缘起。真是小心眼的家伙，他暗骂，心里又冒出酸酸涩涩的情绪。  
“是的，”他无奈的笑了，眼里只有一个人的脸，“我现在只有你呀，Jack。”  
“……”  
小肚鸡肠的香港人低下头，似是害羞了，林在范还来不及惊讶，下一秒就被那根待机许久的粗长性器狠狠贯穿。肉壁被撑开内里被瞬间填满的感觉让他大脑彻底当机。  
等他终于适应了这姿势，王嘉尔终于开始动作，阴茎抽出来又捅进去，想打桩机似的一下下异常的急切又凶猛。林在范又热又紧，后面简直就像是为他量身制作的阴茎套。  
他眼里只有完全在自己身下一点点被操开操热的林在范，涨红的脸颊，没法合上的嘴巴，像从水里打捞上来湿透了的额发，和刀刻般的下颚脖子的线条……没有保留的雌伏于身下时，他的一切都色情到不可思议。王嘉尔伸出手抓住他整个左胸揉弄，或者揪住小巧的乳头狠狠的搓捏，逼迫林在范突出更多更放荡的尖叫和呻吟。  
他似乎体力永远不会枯竭，林在范射了第三轮已经射不出什么东西了，香港人仍然充满激情地干着他，每一下都撞上他最把持不住的那点，力度之大，似乎要把自己嵌进他的骨头和血肉，近乎悲切的想要和他融为一体。  
“Jack，Jackson……我不行了……”  
林在范喃喃，觉得自己就像狂暴大海中的一叶小舟，即将倾覆。

“以后也只有我。”  
意识沉入黑暗前，林在范好像隐隐约约听到对方闷闷的说了什么。  
“在蹦米是我一个人的。”


End file.
